Harry Styles and the Mystery devil
by harreh-styles-i-love-u
Summary: Clary and her besties were kicking around in the park and met One direction. Harry and Clary sparks a relation ship, will it last? The media refers to her has the devil because she has really red hair and is beutiful.
1. Chapter 1

**Clary POV**

I and my friends, Sophia, Abby and Cara were having a great time kicking around in the park. We were playing football with an old beat up ball we found and laughing at Cara's attempt to kick the ball. "We better go, we promised our parents we would be home by 9:00, and they _are _letting us go to that party so we shouldn't push our luck!"-that was Sophia she is the goody two shoes out of us, but she can't help it. "Sophi-uh come on, don't you want us to stay here so we can have a kick with the boys?!" I said. Sophia rolled her eyes. "Let's go, Clary!" Abby and Cara said together. Ugh, twins. We started walking but we stopped when a shadow of three teenage boys were walking towards us. "Hahahaha, _there_ are they boys! Guess you can't escape them now, Sophia!" I jokingly said. But then I realized that those boys weren't from school. They had _much _better hair. "Shitttt ONE Direction! What do we do?!" whispered Abby and Cara. I motioned for them to follow me. "Just be cool. Continue on playing football, they _love _football, they will probably join in!" I said. We continued the game but we were all distracted and giggling, also we were acting like a bunch of morons! "Hello, girls! Would you mind if we joined in?" Louis said when the group of boys approached. "Uh sure, if you want to play with a bunch of morons." I replied, as we all giggled. "Yes, we would _love _to play against morons, that way we'll win" Harry smirked. Me and the girls set the ball down in the middle and flipped a coin. "Heads!" Niall shouted. It landed on tails. "We get the ball, suckers" I said and I passed the ball to Abby and she said "NO, moron don't pass it to me, you may be the one with two left feet, but on the field _I _have two left feet" Abby yelled at me, and passed the ball back. Cara and Sophia were both shaking their heads at me if to say "Don't pass to _us." _So then I just took the ball up the field and battled Louis for the ball, quickly did a Trick with the ball then scored. "Ok, soo lets just grab something to eat?" Niall suggested and we set off for the nearest restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2- Dinner

**Clary POV**

We decided to go to the goof, and we took up the biggest table, and the owner gave us a dirty look. "We go to this restaurant since we were little kids and then he gives us the "look" god." I said to Cara. "So, why are you here? It's in Toronto but there aren't any, like real shops or anything?" I asked. "Well, we were really just looking to kick around." Harry replied. "Thats the nice way of saying we got lost." Liam said and we all laughed. Harry blushed. One of the waiters come up and looks at me. "So, I get this call asking if they can buy the restaurant for one million dollars. Is it a real call" she asked me. my face was turning red and I was laughing. "No, just ignore it " Sophia politely replied. "Hey, Isnt that said when you prankcalled yesterday?" Cara asked me. Everyone looked at me. "I had to call _somebody, _pizza pizza and pizza Nova both threatened to call the police! Thats a good reason" I said and both Niall, Harry and Louis laughed. "So, girls how old are you?"Harry asked. "Caras 17 I'm 17 Abbys 17 and Clary is 16" Sophia said, pointing to us in turn. We ordered, and had an _amazing _night. I gotta say, Harry was looking at me a lot.

**Harry's POV**

I think we all had such an amazing time, I know I did. I really enjoyed chatting to all of the girls, but especially Clary. She was really funny, cute and nice. I think I probaly stared at too much, but her hair was so red, it was actually like real red... like fire. like a devil. really hot devil, though. "Clary, uh would you like to come over to my hotel?" I asked her. Hopefully not to despratley. Clary smiled. "Sure!" Clary turned around to her friends "Is that ok with you guys? Could you say I'm studying?" She asked. "Yah, of course have fun!" I turned to the boys "Ok with you guys?" they nodded. "Use protection, Hazz!" Louis shouted "Thats what I usually say!" Clary said "YAH Clary hast the dirtiest mind ever!" I tugged at Clary's Hand. "Lets go."


	3. Chapter 3- Harry Takes me home

**Clary's POV**

Harry drove me home in his black car. In the car we mostly talked about music and bands like the beatles,queen and the Cranberries. The hotel room was so modern and luxurious. "So what do you want to do?" Harry asked. "Do you have any good movies?" Harry showed me his collection and we decided to watch the most recent Titanic. We lied down on the floor together and pulled me toward his chest and put his arm around me. "Yeah, its ok if you put your arm around me." I said sarcastically. Harry grinned.

After the movie

Harry picked me up, I'm not sure why, because i wasnt asleep. "Uhh so Harry why are you um picking me up?" i asked. He didnt reply he just smiled. He threw me on his HUGE bed and lied down beside me. "Sooo what would you like to do now?" he asked mischeviousley. "I'm not sure but I think you want to have sex." I said. Harry laughed. "Percisley" Harry grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him he kissed me hard, but I really didnt mind. "Sure you want to do this?" Harry asked. "Bit to late for that, isn't it." i said. I pulled Harry's shirt off and but my head against his stomach. "No fair, I get to pull your shirt off, too!" Harry pouted. He pulled my shirt off and kissed every part of me. He tugged at my pants and groaned "pleasse" I helped him take my pants off and I wrap my legs around him. He rolls me over and kisses me passionatley. He takes his pants off and tugged at my bra strap. "Its only fair" he whispered against my skin. "Fine." He took my bra off. and started kissing me everywhere. Then, we both got nude- and busy and I fell asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4-The truth

**Clary's POV**

I woke up in Harry's arms. "Hello,beutiful" Harry said. "Oh no..." i said. "Whats wrong? Don't you want to be here with me?" Harry asked pouting his face. I smiled. "Yah but My brother thinks i just studied, not "slept over" " i said burying my head into the pillow."your brother? what about your parents?" Harry asked me, confused. "My parents died... a few weeks were murdered in a i dont know... I hink it was a freak attack, something like that. And now my older brother takes care of me since my whole family died. But actually hes not my brother, I just say that so he could legally take care of me. Hes not related to me at all." I said gloomily. Harry took my hand and hugged me close to him."I'm so sorry Clary, no one should have to go through that. I'm sorry I brang it up. Also, I'll drive you home." Harry said and got out of bed. We got dresssed in the dark sneaking peaks at each other. Me and Harry quickly ran to the car so no paparazzi saw us.

**Harry's Pov**

I drove Clary home while we talked about movies and actors and she caught me up on celeb gossip. Alot of it was about the secret to kim kardshians butt. "Would you like to come in?" Clary asked. Her house was really small and it was a bit run down but it was still cute. "Sure, if thats ok with you." I asked, and Clary nodded her head. I followed her in but then a voice shouted "b**** your late. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE FUC**** HOME ALREADY. come here b**** I'LL spank you." I guess that was her care giver. "I'm not letting you go in there, Clary. I wont let you get hurt and he obviously have been doing that before to you. Clary, you can come with me, live with the boys." I whispered to her. Clary whipped around and her face was pale with fear, I assume. The boy-20 i years I think walked towards Clary. "You ass hole. have you been fooling around with another man. YOU BITCH. I take care of you, I pretend i'm your brother, and what do you give me? ALL I ASK FOR IS SEX, AND THEN IF not that I beat you." He said, then he lunged at Clary and took her down. I tried to pull him off her. " Harry, go, just leave. Please. get out of here, if you don't he'll hurt me even more. And you. Please" Clary said "No, Clary ple-" "GET OUT OF HERE. I don't even lik you" Clary said. I can't belive... then the door slammed in my face, locked.


End file.
